Never even thought of A little Madzie FF
by WantHim
Summary: A day in the life of Alec Lightwood-Bane, his husband Magnus and their little girl Madzie


"Madzie come down, breakfast!", Magnus called up the stairs, while fixing his black hair in the mirror.

He smiled when he heard Madzie's little feet tapping through her room and running down the stairs.

Her brown curled hair swooshed around the corner and Magnus kneed down and hugged his little girl.

"Papa!", Madzie laughed as they both hugged.

"My little baby.", Magnus said and his smile got bigger, when he felt her arms hugging him back.

He was so happy, that he and Alec adopted this beautiful girl.

"Come on, Daddy made breakfast.", Magnus repeated and Maggie left him standing alone in the floor.

"Daddy!", Madzie called out and Alec, who was standing at the stove, smiled big.

He turned around and saw how Madzie was already reaching for a pancake.

Alec laughed and lift her up.

"Do I get a good morning kiss, before?", he laughed and Madzie rolled his eyes and kissed his cheek then.

Magnus laughed from the other side of the kitchen, which brought a questioning face from Alec.

"She rolled your eyes, like you always does! You know the", he said and tried to repeat what Madzie did and then took his coffee mug. "Like father, like daughter!", Madzie busted out and they all laughed.

"Where is your shirt?", Magnus asked, caressing his little girl's head. Alec turned around, he was just in pyjama pants and had a pinafore on. "Funny story, there was a coffee accident."

Madzie shook his head. "Daddy, take on your shirt, little kids are here!", she joked and Alec showed her his tongue, which responded Madzie with the same gesture.

After they were finished with breakfast, Alec dressed himself and lift Madzie up. "Do you wanna see aunt Izzy or uncle Simon?", he asked and looked to Magnus for a moment. The warlock was on the phone with some vampire, Alec didn't knew. After a few seconds Magnus gave him the signal, that he needed to meet him. "Aunt Izzy!", Madzie shouted in that moment. Alec smiled and agreed with that. So the both put on a jacket and went to Izzy's apartment.

"Madzie!", Izzy called out, as she saw her brother carrying the little girl. She hurried to Alec, putting the girl on her arm. "Izzy!", Madzie said and they both did a nose bump. "Does your brother doesn't get some attention?", Alec joked and hugged both of them. "Come in.", Izzy said, walking with Alec's daughter to the couch. "What are you doing here?", Izzy asked, while she got a water bottle for each of them.

"We needed to go out and so we thought-" "- we visit you.", Madzie fulfilled Alec's sentence and showed him her tongue again. "Wait, revenge!", Alec said and began to tickle his little girl, while they laughed together. "That's nice. Where's Magnus?", Izzy asked and poured some water in a cup for her niece.

"A vampire called him.", they both looked at each other, knowing that if a vampire calls Magnus at the morning something terrible must have happened. But as soon as they looked at each other, as soon Alec smiled again at Madzie. "Can I see Rudi?", Madzie asked, knowing that Izzy's little puppy loved her. "Sure.", the black haired shadowhunter said, after Madzie already walked to the puppy.

"Can you believe?" "Believe what?", Alec asked, grinning at Madzie. "That you have a little girl. That you adopted this girl with Magnus?", Izzy asked, looking proud at her brother. "Never even thought of.", he said and smirked at her.

"We are home!", Alec shouted into his flat. In his arm, his little girl. Magnus rushed around the corner, wearing no make up and his hair just falling down. "I missed you so much.", he said and kissed his girl. "Did you had a nice day? She seems tired.", Magnus assumed, lifted Madzie onto his arm and looked at his husband. Alec instead looked overwhelmed to Magnus. "What?", the warlock asked simpering. Alec couldn't answer with one word. "I know, I know. No make-up, no hairstyle and no glitter. I usually wouldn't want you to see me like this, but you surprised me.", Magnus said a bit sad, that Alec looked disgusted in his way. He turned and wanted to go up the stairs. "No, it's. I haven't seen you like this ever. But right now you are the most perfect man on this entire world.", Alec told him and kissed his husband. When they split the kiss they looked at each other. "Get her into the bed and come to the bedroom than.", Alec whispered. As fast as Magnus could he sprinted up, put Madzie to sleep and nearly flew in the bedroom, where Alec was standing without a shirt on. "What now?", Magnus asked, but Alec just smirked and removed his pants. He opened the buttons of Magnus shirt and kissed him. "Wait, Alexander.", he said and Alec stopped. "Can we just like cuddle maybe?", Magnus asked and Alec knew, he shouldn't ask why , he should just put on his pyjamas and cuddle with his husband.

"I wish we could lay here all day.", Alec said looking at a Magnus without 'effects'. He was just so beautiful. "We could.", Magnus said and kissed his man. "If we hadn't have a daughter!", he fulfilled the sentence, when Madzie jumped on the bed. But it was good so. Alec was happy the yhad her. He was happy to have a family he loved.


End file.
